


Roommates.

by chzo_mythos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets his new roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> the-land-of-doing-as-you-please asked:  
> fuck you MorMor high school AU
> 
> my followers either love me or hate me, i can't tell

Within the first ten minutes of his first day, Sebastian knew this school would be different. He’d finally gotten kicked out of enough schools for his father to realize that he should be sent away, to a fucking boarding school. Sebastian, who had gotten expelled for fighting, was going to be sent to a boarding school filled with prissy rich kids and maybe, if he was lucky, some other kids like him—sent away for being trouble. 

He walks down the hall to his dorm at 4:06pm, uniform disheveled, hair a mess, bag slung over his shoulder and lit cigarette in his mouth. It’s partially a show, a challenge to anyone looking on, and partially because he doesn’t give a shit and was just gasping for a smoke. He allows himself a sigh outside the door to his room-to-be, taking a long drag, shuddering when he exhales. He readjusts his bag before opening the door, and he’s fairly surprised to see another person in there, sitting on a bed. 

“This was supposed to be a single.” He says flatly, tossing his bag carelessly to the other bed. 

The other teen simply grins at him. 

“Well it isn’t” he singsongs in a faintly Irish drawl. Sebastian glares at him before huffing out a “whatever” and moving to the small window between the beds, taking a final drag of his cigarette before stamping it out on the cill and tossing it outside. So far, this kid hadn’t called him out on smoking in the dorms, so Sebastian figures he might be okay to live with. He lays back on his bed and stares at the ceiling absently, painfully aware of the Irishman’s gaze raking over him. 

“I’m Jim by the way” he says in that same damn voice. 

Sebastian only grunts in response. 

“Ah” Jim says excitedly, pulling his legs on to the bed and crossing his legs. “You’re the silent type, eh? That’s no fun, Sebby.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrow and he lets his head loll to the side, looking at Jim warily. “They tell you about me?”

Jim laughs, a high braying sound, shaking his head. “Not at all.”

Sebastian frowns and sits up, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“How’d you know my name, then?”

“Research, of course” Jim tilts his head to the side, eyes wide with a feign innocence, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Whatever” Sebastian repeats, flopping down and turning his back to Jim. 

From the other bed, Jim’s grin widens and his eyes darken. 

“How many of those bruises on your back are from your father?”

In an instant, Sebastian is up, grabbing Jim by the collar of his blazer and slamming him against the wall roughly. 

“Say one more thing about my fuckin’ dad, I dare you, you little shit”

Jim only smiles again. 

“He killed your mum. You were six. Since then, he took everything out on you, that’s why you fight too, to get out your own aggression You’re here because you got expelled from you last school for breaking Andrew Baldings’s nose, tibia, and giving him a minor concussion.” Jim’s eyes narrow, but the smile is still on his lips. 

“I know all there is to know about you, Sebastian Moran.” 

Sebastian pauses, eyes wide, stunned, before he reels his fist back and punches Jim squarely in the jaw. The Irishman lets his face turn with the blow, but doesn’t whimper, doesn’t cry out, doesn’t even flinch, and he’s still fucking smiling when he turns back to Sebastian, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. 

“Gotta try harder than that, love” He says before surging forward, pressing his lips against Sebastian’s. 

And Sebastian, caught somewhere between ‘surprised’ and ‘angry as shit’, stills completely, releasing Jim’s blazer from his grasp, blinking. Jim takes his shocked freeze as a chance to slip under Sebastian’s arm, taking the time to wink at Sebastian, adding “See you tonight, my dear” before leaving the dorm. 

Sebastian stays frozen for a moment, before turning back to his bed and falling forward. He groans in to his pillow and turns his head to the side. The clock on the nightstand reads ‘4:13pm’. Just fucking great.


End file.
